


Anyone but you

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Underage (Liam is younger than theo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Suddenly Theo is kissing Liam, and Liam doesn't quite know how to respond.Until he does.





	Anyone but you

Liam wasn’t sure what happened. One minute, Theo was saying something that pissed him off and he’d opened his own mouth to reply and the next?

Theo was kissing him.

He should have been surprised at how much his whole body thrummed with excitement, but he wasn’t. He wanted to protest and shove Theo away but he liked it too much. His desire intensified when Theo’s fingers curled around the soft folds of his t-shirt. Theo’s tongue forced itself past his lips and he could do nothing to prevent himself from eagerly responding.  
  
Their bodies didn’t exactly line up perfectly but Theo stooped a little and Liam’s cock jumped with interest as it brushed against Theo’s through the material of their jeans. Pent up desire rushed through him and he didn’t resist when Theo pushed him back against a wall. Theo’s soft groan of need made him hum with excitement because he had made that sound happen.

Liam panted for breath when his lips were finally released and Theo gave him a kind of bemused look.

“I half expected you to hit me for that.” Theo swallowed, then smirked. “Or at least bite my tongue.” He rested one hand against the wall, the other kept playing with Liam’s shirt.

“Shut up,” Liam said sharply. “Why did you do that?”

“I wanted to?” Theo moved his hand from where it still gripped Liam’s shirt to hook in the waistband of Liam’s jeans.

Liam wiped his mouth but didn’t pull away. “You always do whatever _you_ want don’t you?”

“Well, not _always_. But usually, _yes_.” Theo chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly. “Do you want me to stop?”

Liam thought very seriously about saying yes.  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too much, Liam.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“I’m not stupid!” Liam snarled and shoved Theo out of his personal space.

“Okay, Okay! I can take no for an answer. Pity, though. You’re a hell of a kisser.” Theo swept a cheeky gaze up and down Liam. He stepped away to try and focus on dealing with their current situation.  
  
Liam snarled, “I never said no, Theo.”

Theo turned around in surprise, “wh – “

Liam turned the tables on him and threw him against the wall instead. He kissed Theo hard, pouring the frustration of several months out into the chimera. Hard enough that he accidently popped fangs. He jerked his head away and stared at the blood dripping from Theo’s lips. “Sorry,” he mumbled and cast his eyes downward.

Theo’s smile was half smirk and half grin. ”Don’t be.” He snuck his tongue out to lick at the blood, amused by the way Liam’s eyes were drawn to the action. “You have no idea what you want, am I right?”

“I don’t want _you_ ,” Liam snarled, without any hesitation.

“Er, _right_.” Theo snorted as he glanced down at the hard cock straining against Liam’s jeans.  
  
“Does it matter?” Liam wondered. He dropped his hands to work at Theo’s belt, hardly knowing what he was doing.  
  
Theo thought for a minute, “no.” he shrugged, as though his heart wasn’t engaged and this was just fun to him.

Liam needed someone to focus on, he’d been trying with the chant but it wasn’t working all the time. He shuddered when he felt the heat from Theo’s skin. He twitched when he felt Theo’s fingers playing along the skin of his neck and his cock throbbed. A surge of need ripped through him. “Theo?” Liam’s mouth felt dry.  
  
“Spit it out, little wolf.” Theo smirked.

“I’m not little.” Liam snarled.

“No, I can see that.” Theo reached down to press his palm against Liam and feel his cock. He rubbed and held Liam’s eyes.

Liam’s fists gripped Theo’s shirt as he tried to stay focused. His body shivered. Theo kissed him again and Liam whined.

“What?” Theo asked softly.

“It’s too much,” Liam croaked. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and gasped for breath a couple of times until he could think again.

“Why?” Theo brushed his fingers through Liam’s thick hair.

“I don’t trust you,” Liam blurted out.

“That makes two of us,” snickered Theo. “Why does that matter?”

“I..I..I guess it doesn’t.” Liam swallowed, nerves suddenly jangled. There was only one person who could really twist him up like this. And that was Theo Raeken. His very presence in a room would unsettle Liam. “Not if f-feelings aren’t involved.”

Theo stilled and didn’t appear to like the way Liam’s voice wavered. ‘Please, I’m not going to ravage you.” Theo rolled his eyes. “You clearly don’t want this.” He pulled away from Liam. “So, I’ll stop, and we’ll never speak of this again. “Deal?”

Damn his eyes, they sparkled. All Liam had to do was accept and that would be it. These feelings would stay buried and he could move on. He didn’t want to explore this potential relationship with Theo. He didn’t have time for feelings and relationships. He wanted badly to say yes. God, he wished he could. He stared at Theo, unable to understand why he felt like this. The smell of the other boy was intoxicating, he couldn’t explain it. It had driven him crazy in the middle of the middle of the night sometimes. Sometimes Liam could hardly see straight when he smelled Theo.

Liam stared hard at the taller boy. They were both nearly the same height but Theo was taller and leaner. Liam knew he was stronger than Theo as well. Liam was smaller but he was tough, he’d always been. He could take Theo in a fight, even on a bad day. But Theo was smarter, more cunning. Theo would fight dirty and get under Liam’s skin, just like now. Liam slowly shook his head, counting every breath until his heart was steady again.  “No,” he sighed. Maybe it was because Hayden had been gone for so long and he couldn’t control his hormones or maybe it was something else. In any case he could not agree.

“No?” Theo lifted his brows.

“No.” Liam nodded.

Theo’s expression became calculating as he looked at the younger wolf. “You’ll never submit to me, will you?”

“No chance.” Liam shot back. “Does that matter?”

“Not really,” Theo shrugged. His fingers returned to Liam’s waistband and he worked open his belt. “But I do think it’s fair to warn you I won’t tolerate that forever.”

Liam’s heart skipped a beat before he could stop it.  Did that mean this wasn’t a single encounter? Did that mean this wasn’t a touch of insanity to never mention again? Did it mean Theo was serious? He swallowed and nodded. With a soft sound he leaned his head back against the wall, unsure what to do. He wanted to touch everywhere and nowhere. At the same time, his wolf whined with need. He just stood there while Theo undid his belt, zipped down his jeans and pushed them a little so that his cock could jump free. He groaned when Theo ran his thumb up and down his length.

“So hard for me,” said Theo with a little grin. “I’m flattered.”

“Don’t tease.” Liam swallowed.

“Not about this. I fully intend to get to know _this._ ” Theo emphasized the word this as he gripped Liam’s cock. “By the end of whatever it is we are doing here, I’ll be well on the way to being well acquainted with it.” He laughed softly and tossed his hair a little.

That distracted Liam enough to get him to unclench a fist and reach up to take a chunk of Theo’s hair. His fingers squeezed into the dark locks and tugged Theo up for a bruising kiss. He suddenly wanted to do everything he’d held back since raising Theo from the dead. Things that made him ashamed to feel after everything Theo had done. Things others would be disappointed in him for.  He pushed everyone else to the side and sought comfort in Theo’s mouth. He felt his entire body become almost super-charged from the contact with Theo’s tongue. Theo. He gasped and felt air rush into his lungs and was almost instantly bereft from the loss of Theo’s heat. Theo. He struggled to remember his own name. Theo.

Liam whined when Theo dropped to his knees and pressed his cheek against Liam’s cock and nuzzled it. Theo. _Theo._ It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had his cock sucked before. He had, many times, but this was different. _Because it was Theo_. The scent in the air was making continuous thought nearly impossible. He jerked his hips forward, and kept his fingers tightly bunched in Theo’s hair.

“This is the point of no return, Liam.” Theo said quietly. “Once I do this, there’s no going back.” 

He was gently giving Liam an out and the younger wolf’s heart swelled in spite of himself. Liam’s expression softened and he nodded, “I know. I don’t want to go back.” _Theo_.  His excited wolf was bucking at the opportunity provided to finally sink into the person with the most intoxicating smell I the world.

Theo gave him as strange look and Liam couldn’t tell if his feelings were reciprocated.

Liam was suddenly afraid that it was all one sided and that Theo had no feelings for him at all one way or the other. He couldn’t blame him. They had been enemies.

Theo nodded and carefully nudged the head of Liam’s cock between his lips.

Liam’s entire world tilted on it’s axis as all the blood in his brain rushed south and he couldn’t think. He panted and whimpered and stared in fascination as his cock slid forward into Theo’s mouth. Theo gazed up at him with heated eyes then lowered his lashes to concentrate on his task.

Theo guided him, clearly knowing more about sucking cock than Liam ever would. His tongue eagerly slipped around him, he hummed and reached up to grip Liam’s hips. Liam gasped and started to shove himself into Theo’s mouth.

_Theo._

His wolf was crying with ecstasy, finally allowed to have what it had been denied so long. Liam cried out and he knew it had been Theo’s name because Theo’s eyes looked up at him again. Had he not expected the enthusiasm? Liam didn’t know. He only knew that he would die if Theo stopped.

Theo didn’t stop, he let Liam go in as far as possible until his nose was buried deep in Liam’s hair. Liam knew his eyes were glowing gold. He couldn’t help it. He had never felt like this before, never felt like he was about to fall off a cliff. He didn’t know how many times he had called Theo’s name until he finally came. To his amazement it wasn’t the rush of rocks from a fall off a cliff but bright flashes of light and stars that muddled his brain. He was momentarily confused and a little scared by his body’s powerful reaction.

Theo didn’t pull off him. He took all that Liam had and licked him clean while Liam could only remain upright because he was supported by wall. He had no words when Theo tucked him away and got to his feet. He stared at the other boy’s lips which glistened maddeningly with his own come. He looked surprised.

“Is that-,” gasped Liam, “all?”

Theo laughed heartily. “Liam, do you realize that you roared?”

“Huh?” Liam did not.

“You roared, and if we don’t get the hell out of here quickly, the hunters will find us.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Liam muttered apologetically. He really didn’t remember, he could only remember the utter euphoria that swamped him.

“Hey,” Theo touched his cheek gently. “We’re not done here, but we have to go.” He looked almost desperate for a minute.

“I get it,” Liam nodded.

“You’re not allowed to pretend this didn’t happen.” Theo growled. “I heard you Liam, you-“ he looked a little bit shaken too.

“I know, I know.” Liam admitted. “We’re not done, Theo.”

“You promise?”  Theo exhaled and thumbed Liam’s neck. There was something almost vulnerable in Theo’s face. Liam could have sworn it.

“Yeah, we have to talk.” Liam knew they weren’t easy words to say but they really did.

“Right.” Theo might have taken that the wrong way he wasn’t sure. In any case, Theo pulled away and turned. They had to get out of there.

Sometime soon Liam would examine that vulnerability.  There was something between them. Something impossibly strong. He knew that now. “Theo?”

Theo glanced over his shoulder, uncertainty in his eyes.

“I like you.” Liam grudgingly admitted.

Theo’s face broke out into a smile that made Liam’s heart skip a beat. “Well that’s good, me too.”

Liam was never really sure if Theo had meant himself or that he liked Liam since they had to run. 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
